This invention relates to a method for producing a sealing mat having a carrier sheet on which a plurality of sealing elements are arranged, these elements being provided for sealing at least one test tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,543 discloses a sealing mat which consists of a carrier sheet on which a plurality of sealing elements is integrally molded. The carrier and the sealing elements are made of the same or different plastics. Test tubes sealed with this sealing mat are stored in a so-called rack. This makes it possible to seal several test tubes, e.g., 48 or 96 in one operation. This also makes it possible to open these test tubes comparatively quickly and easily by pulling off the sealing mat.
WO 01/17682 discloses a sealing mat with which the carrier sheet is detachably joined to the sealing elements. The test tubes which are also arranged in a rack are sealed with the sealing mat. The carrier sheet can be pulled away from the test tubes, with the sealing elements remaining on the test tubes and sealing them. This carrier is formed by a punched film made of a thermoset plastic. Each sealing element is mechanically attached to the carrier sheet. To this end, each sealing element has an outer and peripheral groove on an upper edge with the carrier sheet engaging in this groove. The manufacture of this sealing element is comparatively complex. First the carrier sheet must be manufactured and punched. Then the carrier sheet must be inserted into an injection molding machine and the sealing elements must be integrally molded on this carrier sheet.
The object of this invention is to create a method with which sealing elements can be manufactured less expensively in large numbers. The sealing mats produced by this method should be reliable in function and in shipping and should in particular make it possible to pull away the carrier sheet reliably.